


red roses [drabble]

by wolfstarftmalec



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarftmalec/pseuds/wolfstarftmalec
Summary: Este one shot lo había publicado en amino creo que en el 2018-2019, también lo tengo publicado en wattpad en una recopilación de one shots tomco que tengo, asi que si ven esta historia soy yo.
Relationships: Marco Diaz & Tom Lucitor, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 1





	red roses [drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot lo había publicado en amino creo que en el 2018-2019, también lo tengo publicado en wattpad en una recopilación de one shots tomco que tengo, asi que si ven esta historia soy yo.

\- Marco son para ti mi hermoso ángel - le decía Tom mientras sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas las que le encantaba a él chico castaño.

\- Aww gracias Tom eres muy dulce conmigo - luego beso en la mejilla a Thomas y sus mejillas se tornaron en un tono carmesí, luego tomó las rosas.

Tom y Marco eran así de dulces el uno con el otro desde que ellos se conocen expresaban su afecto muchos de sus amigos creían que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro, pero lo negaban sin embargo ellos se amaban pero nunca lo decían ya que nadie los iba a aceptar y tenían miedo sin saberlo.

\- Tom lamentó que tenga que irme Star me está esperando hoy sus padres y los míos quieren realizar una cena por nuestro "compromiso" - algo de tristeza se sentía en la voz de Marco.

\- Te lo pregunto una vez ¿Amas a Star? - esa pregunta hizo sorprender a Marco tanto que sin notarlo se le cayeron las rosas.

\- Uhmm la verdad no lo sé mis padres siempre han decidido por mi y no se que decirles honestamente - luego de eso beso otra vez su mejilla y salió hacía su casa para la cena con su "prometida" y sus padres.

Marco estaba algo triste pero lo disimulaba de una manera impresionante excepto que a Tom no podía engañarlo sabia como el se estaba sintiendo, le había contado lo mal que la pasó y que debían casarse al día siguiente no podía creerlo no estaba en sus planes ir a la boda de la persona que más amaba iba a odiar ese día para siempre, el día que perdió al amor de su vida.

Algo en él lo hizo cuestionar lo que iba a hacer, decidió ponerse su mejor traje elegante, fue a comprarle las rosas rojas que a Marco tanto le encantaba y fue a la iglesia en la que iba a ser la boda de Star y Marco, todos estaban vestidos elegantemente y había demasiados invitados.

Salió corriendo hacía el altar y vio a ambos y entonces decidió hacer algo absolutamente loco, fue hacía él y agarró su mano mientras lo guiaba a otra parte le entregó las rosas a Marco quién se alegró al ver la presencia de él.

Luego se acercó demasiado a él y lo besó sin importar quiénes vieran todo, finalmente hizo algo que anhelaba hacer durante demasiado tiempo.


End file.
